


Grateful

by Tes_aes



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Child Abuse, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tes_aes/pseuds/Tes_aes
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, Genjo Sanzo was not a virgin.





	Grateful

Contrary to popular belief Genjo Sanzo, the 31st of china, was not a virgin.

That was the most important secret he had probably. He didn’t mind Gojyo calling him “cherry-chan” or implying his lack of sexual experience, actually he just wished it was true. The way his body had been used made him sick every time he thought of it. Hands all over him, hot breath in his ear, grunts and groans and hot tears.

His first time had been taken from him by force. The first time he encountered a group of perverts had put him on guard and he’d begun a murderous rampage on his quest. Then, young Genjo was offered a place to stay by a kind man. He let his guard down and that was his biggest mistake.

The man had waited till he was settled to sleep and his gun was on the bedside table, just out of reach. Genjo tried to fight; he kicked and screamed but soon fell limp with defeat as he was taken. The man had said it was payment for his kindness; that he should be grateful this was all he wanted. It was over and Genjo thought he was going to choke on his own vomit.

He killed the man and moved on, resolving to never accept an ounce of kindness ever again. He was trigger happy for a few days, killing a few travellers he had no reason to kill. He felt trapped in his own body and constantly losing time as his mind moved slowly; offering death as an answer to every grievance.

Genjo Sanzo began abusing his body in search for answers. He saw no sacred value in what he had, letting people take in return for some kind of possible lead. He never let himself cry or express a vocal. It never felt good, how could something like that possibly feel good. The pain lasted, coming to rest heavy on his chest after leaving his hips. That was probably when he started to “die” as the aspects later told him. He was glad his eyes could reflect that pain.


End file.
